Gohan
This article is about the main character. For the Dragon Ball character, see Grandpa Gohan. |Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth=May, Age 757 |Date of death=Age 774 (Revived) |Height=5'9" (adult) |Weight=155 lbs. (adult) |Occupation=Scientist |Address=439 East District |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 762 - 790) |FamConnect= Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-grandfather) Ox-King (maternal grandfather) Chi-Chi's mother (maternal grandmother) Bardock (paternal grandfather) Goku (father) Chi-Chi (mother) Goten (brother) Raditz (uncle) Videl (wife) Pan (daughter) Mr. Satan (father-in-law) Videl's Mother (mother-in-law) Goku Jr. (great-grandson) Piccolo (mentor) Future Gohan (alternate timeline counterpart) }} '''Gohan' (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl and father to Pan. Gohan is also the first hybrid (half Human, half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. Gohan's name is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for "cooked rice," which also refers to meals in general. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wûfàn), meaning lunch. Overview Personality Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child. As a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his father, he has the typical Saiyan appetite. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival named Piccolo. Piccolo was forced to train Gohan after the death of Goku. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero. Hidden power As a child, Gohan is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage, and when his rage ended, his power would drop dramatically. The earliest occurrence of this hidden power was when he almost crashed into a tree when his stroller was accidentally released, giving him enough power to plow a hole clean through the trunk to prevent him from being killed by flying into it as an infant.Cell Games Saga, #171/156 ("Memories of Gohan") As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young adult that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. He displays exceptional power at a very young age, even surpassing his father Goku by turning into Super Saiyan 2 form and saving the world from the evil Cell at only eleven years old (he is 9 years old in the manga - in the manga it states that Gohan is 16 years old after the 7 years of peace following the Cell Games - though he is most likely around the physical age of 10 due to the time spent nearly a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). Gohan is the first and the youngest to ever achieve Super Saiyan 2. He is also the only unfused half saiyan to ever reach this level. Appearance Gohan's appearance changes drastically through Dragon Ball Z, due to the fact that the series starts out with him as a child and ends when he is fully grown, married, and with a child of his own. But Gohan's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the series. Gohan has black hair and black eyes, he also has his mother's light peach complexion, rather than his father's light tan. Gohan also is quite muscularly developed for his age. As an adult, he looks slightly taller than Goku, but he is also a little bit thinner. When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to it his hat, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. While training with Piccolo, he wears an outfit similar to Goku's original, with the 'Ma' symbol (魔) King Piccolo wore. After training with Piccolo, he has a mullet-type haircut and dons a similar attire to the Namek warrior which he continues to wear until the end of the Captain Ginyu Saga, after which he wears Saiyan-style armor given to him by Vegeta. He would continue to wear clothing similar to Piccolo's for the majority of his childhood, but his hair trended closer to his father's wild self-cut style. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he begins wearing Saiyan training gear, but again reverts to Piccolo's clothing for the Cell Games. As a teenager, he alternates between a school uniform, his Great Saiyaman costume, a blue gi similar to the Piccolo clothing (except larger in size), a replica of the gi his father Goku wore while he was alive, and during the Buu Saga, he wears Kai clothing given to him by Kibito. His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation. As an adult in the end of Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT, Gohan's hair would be similar to how it was in the Buu Arc minus the bang. In GT, he is usually seen dressed as like a professor or a businessman, in a suit and a tie. He also wears eyeglasses, even though he shows no sign of actually needing them, due to the fact that he does not need them to fight. It is possible, however, that these are reading glasses of some kind, as opposed to general corrective glasses. When facing Omega Shenron, Gohan wears a gi resembling that of the ones Goku used to wear. Biography Early Life Gohan was born in May of Age 757, about a year after Goku and Chi-Chi married following the conclusion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. As a newborn he went on for a time without a name until Goku's grandfather's name was mentioned, which Gohan liked. His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku gave Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his grandpa. Once, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking through a meadow with Gohan on a stroller, but the stroller was accidentally released, causing them to chase after it. Gohan was then sent flying out of the stroller, but his latent powers brief awakening not only allowed him to survive crashing into a tree, but also plowing a hole through the trunk, amazing Goku at the hidden power of Gohan. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan attack Despite Goku's protests, Chi-Chi home-schools Gohan to be a scholar until he is four, before Goku takes him to Kame Island to introduce him to Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin. At this time, he is shown as a shy, but very smart boy who also has a tail like Goku once had before it was removed. He is also very sensitive and appears cowardly at some times. After Goku's brother, Raditz, explains his Saiyan origins and attacks Goku, he kidnaps Gohan. Gohan would soon be locked up in Raditz's space pod, because Raditz cannot stand his crying. It is during this time that Raditz discovers that Gohan is potentially far stronger than Goku himself. During the battle between Goku, Raditz, and Piccolo, Gohan becomes angry and breaks free of the space pod he is being held captive in. He delivers a devastating blow to Raditz, giving Goku and Piccolo time to kill the evil alien, though Goku dies in the process as well. After the battle with Raditz, Piccolo, having seen Gohan's power first hand, decides to take Gohan out training in the wilderness. He leaves Gohan alone to survive against dinosaurs and other dangers for six months, though during this time he watches Gohan carefully. For the rest of the year, Piccolo shows no mercy as he teaches Gohan how to fight. While training, Gohan accidentally looks at a full moon and transforms into a Great Ape. Piccolo then destroys the moon causing Gohan to revert back into his normal form. Soon, Gohan's bright and cheerful nature makes Piccolo protective over the young boy. When the time comes for the Z Fighters to take on the remaining two Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, Gohan is able to control his fear, but at times his age catches up with him, and he becomes frightened. This prevents him from being very effective in the battle, except for short intervals, such as a point when he single-handedly kicks Nappa through a boulder. When Nappa fires a lethal energy blast at Gohan, Piccolo throws himself in front of Gohan and takes the impact. Gohan is deeply angered by Piccolo's death and in turn fires a powerful Masenko at Nappa, which does some damage to his arm. Gohan runs out of energy, and is almost squashed by Nappa, but is saved by the Flying Nimbus when the resurrected Goku has finally arrived at the battle. After eating a Senzu Bean with Krillin, he watches Goku overpowering Nappa. When Vegeta kills Nappa, Goku tells Gohan to let him battle Vegeta alone, not wanting Gohan to get hurt again. Later on, after Vegeta turns into a Great Ape using a Power Ball and injures Goku, Gohan returns to the battle. After Yajirobe chops off Vegeta's tail, making him transform back, Gohan fights Vegeta alone while Krillin and a broken Goku prepare to fire a Spirit Bomb, the last resort. Krillin fires the Spirit Bomb, but misses. Gohan bounces it back, hitting Vegeta, but not killing him. Gohan himself transforms into a Great Ape after looking at Vegeta's Power Ball. He defeats Vegeta by landing on him after Vegeta cuts his tail with a Destructo Disk. Afterwards, Goku lets Vegeta go, hoping to one day face him again. Journey to Namek After recovering from his injuries in West City hospital, Wukong Hospital, Gohan chose to go to the Planet Namek with Krillin and Bulma to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring back his friends back to life, because Piccolo's death caused Kami's death too, which caused the Earth's Dragon Balls to turn to stone. Gohan was on a personal mission to wish back Piccolo, and went so far as to wear a copy of Piccolo's dōgi to honor him. After their long trip, with a few sidetracks, they finally make it to Namek, where they find out Vegeta has also come seeking the Dragon Balls, along with his former far more powerful boss, Frieza. While scouting the planet with Krillin, Gohan spots Frieza and his minions, Zarbon and Dodoria, tormenting Namekian villagers. When Gohan sees Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchmen, attack a little Namekian child named Dende, he goes out and attacks him. Afterwards, Dodoria chases Gohan, Krillin and Dende, but they eventually lose him and Vegeta kills Dodoria. Dende leads Gohan and Krillin to Grand Elder Guru, the ruler of the Nameks, where he unlocks both of their hidden potential. Later, Gohan steals a Dragon Ball that Vegeta has hid in a lake for himself, and even tricks Vegeta who runs into him on his way back from retrieving the ball. Vegeta figures this out eventually and becomes enraged, but the arrival of the Ginyu Force makes Vegeta have to form an alliance with Gohan and Krillin in order to get all the Dragon Balls and put up a fight against Frieza's feared Special Forces. Unfortunately, when they gather all of the Dragon Balls, they are ambushed by the Ginyu Force. The weakest of them, Guldo, is to take on Krillin and Gohan, but fails as Vegeta steps in and decapitates him with his hand. Then, when Vegeta is fighting a losing battle against Recoome, Krillin and Gohan step in and fight, but it is still not enough. Gohan is on the brink of death until Goku shows up with Senzu Beans. Goku takes on the rest of them, but has his body switched by Captain Ginyu. With Goku completely weak in Captain Ginyu's body, Gohan has to try to fight Captain Ginyu in his father's body (although he is initially reluctant to do so, despite knowing it is not his dad, as he still feels he is injuring his dad by doing so). Captain Ginyu is unable to fully figure out Goku's powers and after a short fight with Gohan, Krillin, and Goku in Ginyu's body, Vegeta kills Jeice and ultimately defeats Ginyu. After Captain Ginyu ends up in a frog's body, Gohan and the others gather the Namekian Dragon Balls and wish for Piccolo to be brought back to life on Namek. Shortly after, Frieza ambushes them, making them stall for Piccolo to come. In the Z Fighters' battle against Frieza's second form, Krillin is injured by the tyrant and is sent into the depths of the water below. Gohan rushes to save his friend from drowning, but Frieza stops him. Getting angry, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks followed by the Gekiretsu Madan (a massive wave of energy blasts) that brings the tyrant to his knees. When Piccolo (now greatly powered up after fusing with the Namekian hero Nail) arrives on the battle field, he fights an even battle against Frieza while Gohan and the others watch in amazement. However, Frieza transforms into his third transformation and gains the upper hand against Piccolo. Seeing this, Gohan becomes enraged and attacks Frieza with the Full Power Masenko, hindering Frieza for a few minutes. Eventually, Frieza manages to deflect the attack back at Gohan, who is saved by Piccolo when he destroys the attack with a ki blast. Frieza then transforms into his final form, and as his first act, kills Dende, who had been healing the Z Fighters. Frieza then tries to kill Gohan with a Double Death Beam, but Vegeta saves the young Saiyan by kicking him out of the way of the blast. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo watch in horror as Vegeta gets brutally beaten by Frieza until Goku arrives. In the end, Vegeta meets his end at the hands of Frieza, who kills him with a Death Beam. Gohan and the others are left on the sidelines while Goku fights an even battle against Frieza. However, things turn bad when Frieza powers up to 50% of his power and gains the upper hand against Goku, who desperately attempts to use the Spirit Bomb. In order to buy Goku some time, Gohan and Krillin lend their energy to Piccolo so he can stall Frieza enough for Goku to complete his Large Spirit Bomb. It proves successful and Frieza is plummeted into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, heavily injuring him. Believing the tyrant to be dead, the heroes relax and prepare to go back home to Earth, until Frieza appears on top of a boulder and reveals to be alive. Frieza mortally wounds Piccolo (in the anime, Frieza attempted to fire a Death Beam at Goku, but Piccolo pushed him out of the way and got hit by the laser instead, whereas in manga, Frieza intended to fire the attack at Piccolo), overwhelming Gohan with horror and grief at the presumed death of his mentor and friend. Next, Frieza kills Krillin, by telekinetically blowing him up into pieces, which enrages Goku and allows him to transform into a Super Saiyan. He assertively orders Gohan to take Piccolo and retrieve Bulma and take them to the ship that he traveled in and use it to head back to Earth. Reluctantly obeying his father's wishes, Gohan leaves the battle field with the unconscious Piccolo and manages to retrieve Bulma. Later, when he senses that his father is supposedly dead, Gohan returns back to the fight to stall Frieza before Planet Namek explodes. However, despite his best efforts, he is unable to stall Frieza as the tyrant taunts him and he is not fighting, in addition to Frieza deducing the real reason Gohan is attempting to fight him. However, Gohan then senses that his father is still alive and powers up. Next, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks, knocking him to the ground and finally blasting him with a Super Masenko. Unfortunately, Frieza appears unaffected by the attack and powers up to full power again, saying that Gohan is a true Saiyan and that is why Frieza must kill him. However, before Frieza can kill Gohan, Goku rises up from the ocean below and tells Gohan to get off Planet Namek. Gohan flies away from the fight and encourages his father to win. As Gohan is flying back to the spaceship, he and the others are later transported to Earth by Porunga while Goku is left finishing the battle with Frieza on the dying Planet Namek. After Goku wins the battle, but is caught in Planet Namek's explosion, Gohan and the others mourn the Saiyan warrior's apparent death. Months later, they are allowed to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Goku back to life. However, they are shocked after the Eternal Dragon Porunga refuses the wish that Goku be brought back to life, but everyone rejoices once the Dragon explains that Goku did not die from Namek's explosion. During this time of peace, everyone awaits the arrival of Goku, and Gohan goes back to his studies while Piccolo watches over him and his mother. Garlic Jr.'s return While everyone on Earth is waiting for Goku to come back, Garlic Jr. escapes from the Dead Zone, and enslaves most of humanity with the Black Water Mist. Gohan, who is unaffected due to hiding in a cave with his dragon friend Icarus, is forced to travel to the lookout point to save his mother and friends, together with Piccolo, Krillin, and his new girlfriend Maron, who is left at Korin Tower. He has to do battle with Garlic Jr.'s henchmen, the Spice Boys, and after killing them, he has to face his friends: Krillin and Piccolo. Luckily, it turns out that these two are only pretending to be evil so they can free Kami and Mr. Popo. While outmatched at first, after a reunion with his friends, Gohan eventually manages to overcome and send Garlic Jr. back to the Dead Zone by blowing up the Makyo Star that is powering the villain. This would be the first time Gohan has saved the world without his father's help. The Mysterious Youth A year after Goku defeated Frieza on Planet Namek, Gohan and Chi-Chi still wait for Goku's safe return back to Earth. However, things turn bad when the Z Fighters sense Frieza heading towards Earth, along with another power being: his father, King Cold. Gohan and the Z Fighters regroup where Frieza and King Cold's spaceship is landing, at Northern Wastelands, but without Goku's help, the Earth appears to be doomed. However, when Frieza and King Cold land on Earth, they are confronted by a mysterious youth, who transforms into a Super Saiyan and easily destroys Frieza and King Cold along with their henchmen. After the fight, he tells the others to follow him to when and where Goku will be arriving. After waiting two hours (three in the manga), Goku arrives on Earth and he and the youth have a private talk. The mysterious youth reveals himself as Trunks, the son of Bulma and Vegeta from 20 years in the future, who has traveled from the future and explained that a pair of deadly Androids will appear and threaten the Earth in the next three years. Future Trunks then gives Goku an antidote for the heart disease he will soon contract. With the conversation over, Future Trunks departs to his future, but promises to meet them again when the Androids arrive. During the next three years, Gohan trains hard with Goku and Piccolo to prepare for the Android threat. The Androids Three years later, the Z Fighters locate the Androids on an island nine miles southwest of South City. However, not wanting to fight in the city in fear of causing more damage after Gero had already destroyed half of the city, they fly to a wasteland so they can fight. Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan form and dominates Android 19, until the Saiyan contracts the heart virus Future Trunks warned him about three years prior, allowing Android 19 to gain the upper hand and and steals some of Goku's energy. Goku, however, is saved by the arrival of Vegeta, who transforms into a Super Saiyan himself and easily destroys Android 19 while the Z Fighters watch in amazement. With Android 19 destroyed, Android 20 (a.k.a. Dr. Gero) becomes scared and retreats, with the Z Fighters in pursuit. During the search, Piccolo is suddenly ambushed by Android 20, who attempts to steal the Namekian's energy and use it against Vegeta. Luckily, Piccolo telepathically contacts Gohan and tells him to come help him. Gohan soon arrives and knocks Dr. Gero down to the ground, saving Piccolo's life as the Z Fighters gather around. Piccolo then fights Android 20 alone and dominates the android with the strength he achieved from the last three years of intense training, cutting off one of Gero's hands. Future Trunks then comes back from the future and arrives on the battle field with the Z Fighters, only to discover that these Androids are not the ones in his future timeline. However, Android 20 manages to escape and the Z Fighters search for him while Gohan flies Bulma, Baby Trunks, and Yajirobe back home to Capsule Corporation. Dr. Gero makes it back to his lab and activates two of his more powerful Androids, Android 17 and 18. However, the Androids rebel and kill Dr. Gero and proceeded to activate another android, Android 16, whose sole purpose is to kill Goku. The Z Fighters battle the new Androids, only to be badly beaten as the Androids fly away to find and kill Goku. Waiting at the Lookout When the Z Fighters are in an airplane with a weakened Goku, flying away from the Androids, Gohan and Future Trunks leave and meet with Bulma to investigate an old time machine that was used to travel to the past. The time machine is covered in moss and has a large hole at the top. In there, they find a large egg shell split in half, but can not get any conclusions from it. Then, Gohan finds some thing unusual in the distance: the skin of a huge bug (later known as the android, Cell). Bulma takes the shell with her to do some more investigating. After Goku is cured from the heart virus, he takes Gohan, Future Trunks, and Vegeta up at Kami's Lookout, where they are shown by Mr. Popo a special room up at Kami's Lookout, known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, in preparation for a new threat: Cell. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Future Trunks and Vegeta both enter the room first for the whole day while Goku and Gohan wait and sense that Piccolo (now fused with Kami and returned to the being nameless Namek) is fighting against the Androids. Gohan tries to go down to Earth and help Piccolo, but Goku does not let him go and explains he is not strong enough and will only get in Piccolo's way. Goku tells Gohan as soon as they get their training done, they will go down to Earth and help Piccolo. Later, when Piccolo was nearly killed by a powered-up Imperfect Cell, who arrived on the battle field between Piccolo and Android 17, Goku and Gohan sense Piccolo's energy disappear. Believing his mentor to be dead, an enraged Gohan tries to go down to Earth, but is held and calmed down by Goku. Still angered, Gohan flies up into the air and tries to escape from the Lookout, but is punched down to the ground by Goku. As Mr. Popo rushes to help him, he explains to Gohan that Goku is hurting inside too and is even more angry than Gohan about Piccolo’s near death. Gohan and Goku apologize to each other for their actions, and Goku promises that he won’t let Piccolo’s sacrifice be in vain. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Superheroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters